


Will you want me when you're sober?

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom V (Devil May Cry), Drinking, Drunk Sex, Excessive Drinking, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, M/M, NSFW, Nero smokes, Not Canon Compliant, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Semi-OOC, Songfic, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero invites V over to get drunk and finishes an entire pack of cigs while he's at it. There's a weird tension between them but after they finish an entire bottle of Hennessy X.O, plus a six pack of beer, both men are feeling a bit more bold. The thing is, does Nero really want this, or is it just drunk sex? V's drunk too, but he'll deal with the consequences of the morning after.NeroV, alcohol/drinking, drunk sex, sappy/happy ending, songfic to Bazzi's "Sober", Nero smokes so this is an AU bc obviously in canon he's disgusted by cigarettes
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), nerov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Will you want me when you're sober?

**Author's Note:**

> **FEAR NOT, I'M STILL WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER TO MY NEROV PHYSICAL THERAPY AU FIC!!!!** i've been in a rut about the ending of it tho, plus a bonus chapter of the real good fucky times, but also it helps me to work on shorter pieces in-between so i don't stay in a rut. i will work on it this weekend and probably get it done so look forward to that!! in the meantime....
> 
> this idea came to me when i was listening to bazzi cuz i been on a bazzi kick this week i guess? originally i started writing it with v as the smoker, bc, like it's v, i think he looks like an edgy emo goth boy who smokes. but then Lop drew [this gorgeous fanart](https://twitter.com/lop_loppp/status/1235174317127680001?s=20) of Nero smoking and V doesn't mind it and i was like!! welp, now i really wanna write the fic THAT way!
> 
> so i dedicate this to Lop even tho they might not see this ♥ thank u for all the lovely NeroV fanart 🥺

_I don’t smoke cigarettes… but I know you like to  
_ _So I face an entire pack just to be there with you._ _  
  
_

V watched as Nero emptied his last pack of cigarettes. They had been drinking, and he tended to smoke more when he drank, same as Dante. V blinked through the smoke in his face. Nero tried to wave it away, apologizing, but V smiled and shook his head. His eyes burned from the alcohol, leaving his head hazy and swaying from side to side. They had just finished an entire bottle, _X.O_ , courtesy of Dante’s liquor cabinet. It started with taking shots between finishing a six pack of some shitty beer Nero picked up on his way home, and when they ran out of beer, they took turns sipping straight from the bottle until it was empty.

He didn’t know why Nero invited him to the empty office of Devil May Cry. As soon as he’d stepped into the lobby, something felt off, but Nero just smirked and set the little bottle of caramel-brown liquid upon Dante’s desk. “Wanna get drunk with me?” he had asked.

And now there they were, sitting on the couch that Nero moved closer to an open window. Knees touching. Nero blew the last of his smoke outside, then leaned forward to crush its dying embers into an already-full ash tray. He turned toward V and scooted over until their thighs touched completely.

“Hey V,” he whispered.

V closed his eyes. “Yes…?”  
  


_Runnin’ your hand through my curls…_ _  
  
_

V held his breath as Nero’s rough fingertips intertwined with his hair, running through the soft black strands. They got caught on some knots, but V’s head followed the movement of Nero’s hand, and he moaned quietly. Nero said his name again and he opened his eyes to see Nero’s face just inches from his own.

His cold, blue eyes were almost completely dilated. V could still smell the cigarettes on his breath but he really wanted to taste those lips despite that. Nero stroked through V’s hair again, letting his blistered fingers rest at the nape of his neck. V parted his lips and dared to lean closer. “Nero?”

“Don’t hate me, ‘kay?”

Nero pressed his nose into V’s cheek, his lips cracked and warm, lingering in the same spot until he found the courage to press them onto V’s. His heart pounded faster as he kissed back, clutching at Nero’s shirt with trembling hands. Nero sighed and pulled V to him by the neck while his other hand squeezed V’s thigh.

V suppressed a moan, gasping quietly as they parted for a moment. He could barely open his eyes, everything was so blurry and he knew Nero was pretty drunk, too, but then he kissed him again and V forgot about any worries he might have had about what was happening.  


_Don’t know if it’s the Hennessy that’s got you in your honesty_

Nero pulled away, biting his lip. It was cuter than it should be, given their heated kisses and growing boners. V felt strong hands grip his hips and lift him with _such_ ease, and the next thing he knew he was straddling Nero’s lap and trapped in another deep kiss. He felt more in control, surprisingly, and happily wrapped his arms around Nero’s neck, holding him close; as close as they could be while still kissing, gasping as Nero’s hands slipped under his loose black shirt.

V smiled against his lips. Nero was never this forward about anything. Always some sarcastic remark, a backhanded compliment, or completely disregarding anything anyone said and changing the subject. The way his hands traced patterns on his back, going higher and higher and then dropping to his hips as they grinded against each other, told V that he really wanted him. It terrified him.

Nero kissed along V’s sharp jawline and nipped at the soft skin just beneath his ear. V groaned, pressing his cock into Nero’s stomach. It felt so _good_ , but what if he was just drunk and horny?

‘I must be too drunk,’ he thought, barely able to consider the consequences he’d have to face after the fact. ‘I never overthink such matters…’

“Nero,” he sighed, tilting his head as Nero bit here and there on his neck, sucking on all the spots that made V gasp and moan. “W-want you,” he mumbled. V tugged Nero by the hair and kissed him sloppily, desperate for more. Nero made a guttural sound in his throat as he felt V’s body tremble over him.

He lifted V up and kissed him, twice, three times, cursing _fuck_ and nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed them upstairs. V, feeling somewhat brave himself, pressed his soft lips to Nero’s neck, leaving feather-light kisses all along the thick muscle. He laughed as Nero groped his ass, growling at him to stop it before he tripped for real.

V hugged him around his shoulders and closed his eyes. He had wanted this for too long.  
  


_Wish this would last forever  
_ _Thinkin’ I want this real_

There wasn’t any foreplay, both of them were too impatient. V still felt a little hazy but sobered up as soon as they were both naked, with Nero leaning over him, whispering romantic and filthy nonsense in his ear – _You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know how long I’ve wanted you? Wanna make you mine, V. God I think I love you._ V felt those familiar butterflies well up in his stomach at those last words, arching his back at the same time as Nero’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Nero,” he moaned. He sounded pathetic, but he couldn’t be assed to care. His eyes were watering and his dick was desperate to be touched and he felt so _empty_ when Nero was right there with his fat cock, teasing him because he was _Nero_ and there was that glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“You look so pretty like this,” he said, removing his fingers. Nero sat back on his heels and stared at his bedside table, suddenly frowning. “Fuck, I don’t have any condoms. Uh, I could run out and get some real quick?”

“No,” V said. He laughed at the look of disappointment on Nero’s face. It made him feel _wanted_ … “I mean, don’t bother. I trust you.”

Nero’s eyebrows scrunched together cutely. “Really?”

V barely heard him; his voice was so quiet. He sat up, pulling Nero close until their lips touched, gently carrying between them an unspoken truth.

“I just want _you_ ,” V admitted. “All of you, Nero. Please.”

Nero let out a shaky breath, quickly making up his mind as he reached for the lube. He poured a good amount in his palm, groaning as he rubbed it all over his length. V kept his gaze on that gorgeous face as Nero’s eyes closed, mouth parted slightly as he attempted to control his breathing. V kissed the corner of his lips, his body tingling at the feeling of Nero’s hands pushing him back against the pillows.

And then he was inside him. God, his dick wasn’t that long but his girth was so wide it stretched V out further than they’d prepared for. He held his breath for a moment, slowly letting the air out, focusing instead on the large hands warming his lower back and the chapped lips kissing his neck. “You’re okay, baby, I got you,” Nero said. V shivered, his legs shaking as they wrapped around Nero’s waist.

“I’m all yours.”

Nero moaned into his ear, slowly pulling out. He held V against his chest at the sound of his whines and pushed back in, but they were both too far gone to keep going slow. Sweat cooled their bodies as Nero set a fast pace, trying to kiss V again while thrusting relentlessly into him. V’s moans drowned out his own little grunts, muffled by his face buried in the dip between V’s collarbone and shoulder.

V ran his fingers through Nero’s hair, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched Nero’s eyes close, a beautiful moan falling from his lips. His wrists were suddenly grabbed and held still above his head as Nero leaned back, thrusting harder. V cried out; Nero’s free hand grasped his cock, slick with some lube and sweat, stroking him in time with the snap of his hips and V couldn't hold it anymore, he was coming, screaming silently with his eyes and mouth wide open.

“Gonna come, holy fuck,” Nero said, “You’re so sexy.”

Nero thrusted hard into V one last time, repeating his name over and over, _V!_ as he came inside him. V moaned, his hands now released and free to roam over Nero’s pecs, nipples, and abs. Nero shuddered and collapsed on top of him, hips still rolling lazily until he'd been fully milked.

They lay there, sweaty, breathing heavily amidst the afterglow. V stroked Nero’s damp hair and squirmed when he felt Nero’s finger twitch against his hip. “Damn…”

Nero eased his softening cock out of V. His body shook, and it shouldn’t have been _that_ sexy to watch all of Nero’s cum dripping out of his own ass, but V smiled wickedly and stared up at Nero.

“What? Tired already?” he teased.

Nero raised a brow, and when he finally caught his breath, he captured V in a slow, deep kiss. He held V's face in his hands, and it almost felt as if it were real. As if they were together.

“Just gettin’ started,” Nero replied. He nipped V’s earlobe between his teeth and held him tight against his body, warm and comfortable between his legs.

_Morning comes, will you still want me to stay?  
_ _To stay…_

V wakes up at ass-o-clock in the morning. His head pounds from temple to temple, and even the minimal light coming through the bedroom window is assaulting his bleary eyes. He feels something warm press against his back, then recede, and again he feels it until he realizes it’s the heaving chest of a sleeping person behind him. Not just any person, but Nero.

He swallows though his throat is dry, and his body stiffens. Nero’s arms are around him, they’re spooning, and V recalls very vividly what happened the night before. But all of the worries he’d pushed aside come rushing forward.

‘We drank a lot,’ he thinks. ‘Nero was upset last night before we drank. Was this just stress relief?’

He thinks about the things Nero said to him. _You’re beautiful, I think I love you_. He blushes. But Nero smelled like cigarettes and booze all the while they had sex, so isn’t it possible he wasn’t really aware of just who he was in bed with?

V knows he’s thinking too much. He tries to let his shoulders relax and closes his eyes again. ‘Maybe Nero did want this, too,’ he thinks. ‘But don’t be upset at the possibility of rejection.’

He sighs, and this is a bad thing because he hears Nero grumble behind him and arms tighten around him.

“Why are you awake?” Nero asks. His voice is low and husky, and it turns V on.

“Sorry.”

Nero huffs. The warm air from his breath makes V tilt his head back, and then he feels it again because Nero’s chuckling. He’s saying something about V being so easy to arouse and kisses the back of his neck. V swallows again. He doesn’t know what to say because he can’t tell what Nero is thinking. Part of him wants to be his fuck buddy, if that’s all Nero wants from him; but the completely sober part of him knows he should just leave and _try_ to preserve their friendship at a later time.

“Hey, you okay?”

Nero leans up on his elbow, yawning. V tries not to look at him but, well, he’s really cute in the mornings, too. Of course. He offers a half-smile.

“Should I go?” he asks. “Ah… I mean—”

Nero tilts his head. His eyes are still partially closed, but his eyebrows pull together in a concerning fashion. “Do you _want_ to go?”

“No,” V says. He knows he owes Nero more than an awkward, post-hookup goodbye, so he turns onto his back and looks at him directly. “I was worried you might not want me to stay overnight,” he tries to explain. “We were both heavily intoxicated and I suppose I just—”

“You think I slept with you because I was drunk? Damn, sometimes you’re dumb as hell, V,” Nero says. He rolls his eyes and sits up completely, stretching his arms overhead and giving V a nice view of his toned back. “Of course I wanted you to stay overnight. I mean… if you want to go, you can, but I, uh. I kinda needed the liquid courage last night. ‘Cause I wanted this before we started drinking, idiot.”

V’s body suddenly eases and he sits up too, letting his hand rest over Nero’s. When Nero looks at him his chest tightens and he smiles, this time for real, and he kisses Nero’s cheek and then his lips because he can’t ignore his feelings anymore. “Me, too,” he says. Nero laughs.

“I meant what I said,” Nero adds, but he’s not looking at V anymore. He’s blushing. “I really do think I love you, but I guess we gotta start dating first ‘cause it’s too early to say that, right?”

“Nero,” V says. He climbs into Nero’s lap and kisses him slowly, unable to withhold a moan as he’s held so lovingly. When they part, he strokes Nero’s cheek with his thumb and rests their foreheads together. “We’ve known each other for so long… I don’t think it’s too early to say anything of that sort.”

“Guess you’re right.” Nero laughs, pressing his face into V’s chest as they hug. “I _do_ love you, then.”

V feels a lump in his throat. He kisses the top of Nero’s head and whispers, “I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***just a couple notes  
> -the fic intentionally switches from past to present tense at the last segment  
> -i'm not good at sex scenes anymore bc i get bored writing them so this one probably didn't read well 🥺  
> -some repetitive words and phrases, but i'm tired and it's already past my bedtime so eh lol  
> -songfics are both my strength and weakness lmao my strength bc people loved them when i wrote them as a wee teenager/early 20's adult, and a weakness bc i'm a little embarrassed that i still write them >3<


End file.
